Winter Berry Collection: Mountain Edition
by basugays
Summary: When Riko decides to take the team to a mountain resort to train them for the upcoming Winter Cup, there's a few details she left out of the deal. Warnings inside: Kuroko/Multi.
1. Chapter 001: Surprise Mountain Fuckery

_Okay, so welcome to Winter Berry Collection: Mountain Edition, where all of your sick Kuroko no Basuke fantasies come to life._

_WARNING: sexual scenes, hot gay sex that your parents wouldn't approve of you reading, don't like, don't read fools._

**Chapter 001 - Surprise Mountain Fuckery**

The bus was hot and full of sweaty teenage males as the basketball team, Seirin, were being carted up a steep mountain road on the way to a mountain training resort which Riko had booked for them to try and make them stronger for the Winter Cup.

But it was Kuroko that was suffering the most out of the Tokyo based sports team, sweat glistened on his pale brow, pale cheeks flushed and he was panting slightly.

"Ne~ Kuroko-kun, you feeling okay back there?" Koganei turned his head to catch a glimpse of the warm looking bluenette at the back of the bus.

"Hai, the rides been pretty bumpy, I'm getting sore. Also could you turn up the air conditioning?" Kuroko sounded breathless, his Senpais looked concerned for their underclassman and quickly turned up the air con.

While most of the other basketball players watched the warm bluenette with concern, three of them watched with muted hunger as the delicate teen panted and blushed with every hard bump in the road as multiple waves of hot air washed over dewy skin.

The bus left them in the dust as they stared up at the mountain lodge, bags in hand. Seirin easily made their way up to the lodge entrance. Koga already starting to goof off by slapping his fellow third years butts and racing away through the doors, the others following in heated pursuit.

Only to freeze completely as a rainbow of colours washed over them, faces slack with shock.

Purple and white, dark blue and white, light blue and white, black and red, green and black, orange and white.

The whole team made the universal sound of complete shock, Hyuuga almost fell over.

"Eh!? Riko, what did you do!?" Hyuuga cried, he knees starting to buckle under him. It was too much for him. The others turned to their manager, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. This is apart of your training," they all stared in horror at their sweetly smiling coach. Kagami looked ready to protest, Kiyoshi gave a ditzy smile, Izuki stared, bemused, Koga seemed puzzled and Kuroko, as per usual, was giving his ever present blank eyed stare.

But anything anyone was going to say was quickly cut off by Moimoi's loud squeal as she threw herself at Kuroko.

"_Tetsuuu~!_" both the bluenette and the pink haired girl tumbled to the ground ungracefully.

Most of the males in the room sweat dropped as they watched the buxom young woman tackle the small passing specialist, wondering if she planned to smother him with her sizable chest.

Though, a few stared at the heavily Kuroko (having been almost smothered by Momoi's boobs) with hungry half mast eyes.

Poor Kuroko, will his little behind be able to handle all the abuse it was going to suffer over the next month?

_Review, follow, favourite, because you love us and you also love hot gay sex. Smut starts next chapter, hella._


	2. Chapter 002: Kagami Taiga

_**WARNING: sexual scenes, hot gay sex that your parents wouldn't approve of you reading, don't like, don't read fools.**_

* * *

**Chapter 002 - Literal Fuckery**

"Okay guys, I took the liberty of deciding who stays with who in a room." Riko explained, hands on her hips, they had escaped the rival team infested entrance hall and were now in the east wing of the resort dorms.

"No changes will be made, so to start, Hyuga-kun and Kiyoshi-kun, Izuki-kun and Mitobe-kun, Koga-kun and Kuroko-kun…" As Riko said this, the bluenette couldn't help but hear Kagami growl quietly in disapproval next to him. He looked blankly up at Kagami as Riko carried on.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" He whispered. The redhead looked down at Kuroko who was staring at him, a faintly confused look on his face.

"Hai." He murmured back. Kuroko noticed a slight hesitation in Kagami's voice, but didn't question him any further. When Riko had finished explaining who was with who in a room, everyone began to chat and walk towards their allocated rooms.

"I'm looking forward to spending some time with you Kuroko-kun. I don't see you often, you're always with Kagami-kun." Koganei said cheerfully.

"Me too. I always like spending time with you Koga-kun. You're a lot of fun so I think I will enjoy this stay now," The bluenette gave a slight twitch of his lips, walking to his room with Koga by his side.

The two boys had unpacked all their clothes (Koga was surprisingly neat) and had been chatting for almost an hour about basketball - despite their obviously different temperaments - and the other teams being at the same training camp as them, when there was a light knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Koga shouted. There was no reply so the brunette stood up and jogged towards the door before slowly opening it.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko questioned from further inside the room as he caught sight of his red haired teammate.

"Koganei-kun, can I speak to Kuroko-kun in private please?" He asked politely which Kuroko noticed was strange. Kagami would usually just drag someone out the room.

"Sure." Koga replied before motioning Kagami to come in, walking out and closing the door behind him. The bluenette looked over to Kagami, a concerned look on his face, but the redhead just gave a rather victorious grin, it was full of teeth.

"Kagami-kun, is everything okay?" Kuroko quietly asked. "You're acting strange." Kagami's grin grew larger as he began to step closer to Kuroko. In under three steps the redhead was towering over the bluenette on the bed, his large hand dropping down, crushing Kuroko's shoulder.

He watched the bluenette with an intense stare, pinning him to the spot. Although on the outside Kuroko's calm gaze seemed unaffected and steady, his heart kicked into second gear and adrenaline pumped through his veins. Kagami's eyes were predatory and the smaller male could feel the intense warmth of his palm through his uniform.

"_Kagami-kun, what are.. you.._" Whatever Kuroko was about to say was cut off by Kagami pressing him sharply back onto the bed he was sat on.

"_Kuroko_," the red haired male growled, climbing on top of the smaller bluenette, straddling him then pressing his head just under the smaller males jaw, then giving his neck a long, slow swipe of his tongue.

Kuroko jumped at the unexpected feeling of the hot and surprisingly rough tongue on the delicate skin at his neck. It felt almost like a cats tongue would, if only a little softer.

When the smaller male felt sharp teeth graze his neck, he couldn't help his jump of surprise. But Kagami held fast, his body pressing harder onto Kuroko's to keep him still. The bluenette had no choice but to endure the strange feeling of his teammates rough tongue and nipping teeth, and the even stranger feeling of a throbbing ache in his lower abdomen.

_Was he ill? Had he eaten something bad?_

Kuroko wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, but when Kagami suddenly ground his lower body onto Kuroko's he couldn't hold in his gasp of surprise at the unexpected pleasure it gave.

"_Ahn_.. Kagami-kun.. what are.. _Mnhn_.. you doing?" The blue haired male tried again, trying his best to contain his posture.

"What do you think I'm doing Kuroko?" His red haired friend panted in his ear, taking the opportunity to run his tongue along the shell of it. The smaller teen couldn't stop his hips bucking up into Kagami's, he was definitely getting aroused and he could tell that Kagami was as well. It was pretty hard not to notice with the taller male's... rather large problem pressed intimately into Kuroko's hip.

He felt Kagami's warm hands on his back rubbing him gently and he bit his lip hard denying the erection between his legs. Kagami dragged Kuroko's body towards him roughly and wrapped his legs around his lower half tightly. He squeezed, imprinting his fingerprints on to Kuroko's fair skin.

"_Mmfh,_" The bluenettes voice was muffled by Kagami's lips suddenly descending onto his with bruising force. It was primal, full of hard tongue infused kisses and nipping teeth and Kuroko gasped for breath under the redheads strong body.

They broke away from each other, panting heavily. Both of their eyes were heavy with lust. Kuroko felt almost drunk, his body was heavy and his head swimming, possibly from oxygen deprivation.

"Kuroko," Kagami's voice was harsh and husky from excitement as he stared down at the blushing bluenette beneath him.

The smaller boy stared up at him with his light blue eyes wide. What was going on?

Kuroko tried to turn, still breathing heavily but Kagami slipped his hands under his friends shirt and grazed Kuroko's hard nipples, twisting them between his fingers roughly.

Kuroko's back arched sharply at the unexpected sweet ache that ran down his spine.

"_Nnh_…" Kuroko mewled. Kagami stripped his shirt off exposing his chest, nipples and his flushed skin. With his palms and his fingertips tracing down to Kuroko's stomach, he slipped his hands into his underwear.

The red heads large hand wrapped around the bluenette's stiff length and squeezed. Shivers ran over Kuroko's skin, he was trembling violently against Kagami, occasionally releasing small fevered moans and gasps from the new sensations he was experiencing.

The bluenette lay there, muscles taut with pleasure as his erection was pumped over and over.

"Do you like this Kuroko?" Kagami murmured huskily into his ear.

"Do you like being forced down on a bed and then forced to submit?" The bluenette could hear the arousal thickly layering Kagami's words as he spoke to him.

But Kuroko stubbornly remained silent, biting his lips to keep the answer just on the tip of his tongue from being spoken.

Yes.

Then Kagami squeezed him harshly, he was waiting for an answer, but the bluenette still refused to speak, biting his lips until they were bruised.

Kuroko had started to leak, precome making a wet spot at the from of his underwear. It also seemed that Kagami had noticed as well, if his devilish smirk had anything to go by.

The redhead hooked his thumbs under the band of Kuroko's underwear and pulled them down. The smaller male gasped at the feeling of slightly cold air hitting his wet cock, Kagami started to move down Kuroko's body.

He paused at his nipples, which were still stiff from their earlier treatment and flicked his tongue at the reddened flesh repeatedly, causing the pale boy underneath him to flush a shade pinker and release a breathless moan.

"_Kagamii_.." Kuroko whimpered, overcome with sensation and unable to stay calm and collected as his nipples were abused repeatedly.

Kagami nipped and suckled hungrily at the smaller males nubs until they reddened like cherries before moving further down, his nose brushing pale skin, until he reached the bluenette's navel and dipped his hot tongue into it.

"_Aahn... nng, Kaga-_" Kuroko's voice cut off abruptly as Kagami's head ducked down further until it was on par with his erection.

The pale boys brain froze, completely short circuiting and pure mind-numbing pleasure jumped through his veins as Kagami's tongue licked a stipe up his cock, directly on the large vein on the underside, from the base to the tip.

He lifted Kuroko's legs, spreading them and exposing his cock, then wrapping his mouth around the flushed head and giving a hard suck.

"Ah!" Kuroko gasped in surprise and trembled, gritting his teeth. Kagami's breathing was heavy as he moved his hands up Kuroko's chest to tease him with his fingers.

Just like a wound up toy, Kuroko thrusted his hips to Kagami's mouth, desperate for more.

"_Nn_..." Kuroko shut his eyes tight. Despite gritting his teeth he couldn't control the strained whimper from the back of his throat. Why was he enjoying this?

"Stop holding your voice back, Kuroko-kun." Kagami purred as he pulled off of his wet cock, looking up at the flushed bluenette beneath him. "Tell me you want it." He demanded, bringing his body back up towards the bluenette's face and nibbling his ear.

Kuroko could feel the need for release pulsing in his lower abdomen, all of Kagami's teasing had left him yearning for it like a wanton whore.

The smaller teen looked at the red head with slightly wet eyes, at some point he had started crying, the pleasure had been too much.

Suddenly Kuroko felt fingers against his entrance, just stroking lightly at first before adding a little more pressure.

"Tell me you want it Kuroko," Kagami repeated, putting more pressure onto Kuroko's sensitive hole. The bluenette gave a quiet whine, rocking his hips down onto the fingers, but Kagami moved them away before they could press further into him.

Kuroko whimpered pathetically, the need for pleasure had made him very vocal. His friend watched him, still waiting for his answer.

After four more minutes of silently pleading with his eyes, Kuroko broke.

"Kagami, _please_," the bluenette's voice was hoarse.

"Please what, Kuroko?" Kagami growled slyly, slowly running his index finger over Kuroko's twitching entrance.

"_Please_," Kuroko's voice was almost a sob.

Kagami's eyes narrowed and flipped Kuroko over to his front, on his knees with his chest pressed flat on the cool sheets of the bed. The red head stared at the arousing sight, slowly sliding down his basketball shorts halfway down his thighs, too impatient to push them down the whole way.

The bigger male pressed himself along Kuroko's back, his precum slick erection snug between the bluenette's ass cheeks.

One large hand encased the smaller males erection once again, while the other came up to Kuroko's swollen lips.

"Suck," Kagami commanded, growling a pleased sound into Kuroko's ear when the pale teen's lips immediately parted and wrapped around his long fingers.

The red head hummed, pleased, and began to grind his bare erection against the bluenette's ass and fisting the pale teens cock as Kuroko's hot mouth worked around his fingers, slurping noisily.

Kagami rubbed his fingers against the smaller teen's tongue before removing them, eyes seizing on the thin string of saliva that still connected his fingers to Kuroko's tongue.

The tall male moved himself away from the bluenette, but keeping a tight grip of the hilt of his throbbing cock so that he wouldn't come, and brought his saliva coated fingers to Kuroko's precome slick entrance.

Kagami slowly rubbed his wet fingers against the pink hole, watching as it shuddered nervously before gently pressing his middle finger in.

Kuroko threw his head back with a loud exhalation of breath and the slightly painful sensation.

"_Aah, mmph_," Kuroko gasped against the sheets, failing to contain his voice as Kagami slowly rocked his finger in and out of his hole, waiting for him to get used to it.

After a few minutes of this, the bluenette started to relax. The feeling of Kagami's finger inside him slowly starting feel more comfortable. Soon Kuroko was panting heavily, rocking his hips back onto the single finger inside him, trying to force it deeper.

Soon, the red head added a second, and then a third, stretching Kuroko out as much as he could for what was to come.

The bluenette was whimpering and mewling, writhing against the sheets as Kagami's fingers brushed against something inside of him that sent his thoughts into chaos.

Kagami watched the spectacle in front of him, red eyes taking the lewd sight of Kuroko fucking himself into his fingers. His own erection had not waned in the slightest, if anything it had become more rigid with every minute that passed.

As the bluenette gave a hard buck of his hips and released a sound that surely couldn't be legal, Kagami knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He had to be inside Kuroko, _now_.

He ripped his fingers out of Kuroko, ignoring the sound of disappointment it resulted in, pressing his chest onto the pale teen's back and lining himself up with Kuroko's entrance, rubbing his cockhead against it teasingly.

"Are you ready Kuroko?" Kagami panted into the pale ear by his mouth, his breath hot.

"Hai," Kuroko replied breathlessly, his eyes clenched shut in anticipation.

The redhead said nothing more and slowly started to push in. He gave a harsh growl as Kuroko tight heat pulsed around him and pressed in further, faster than before.

"_Ahh, Aa,"_ Kuroko hissed, the sharp pain of Kagami's large erection spreading him open impossibly wide surprising him.

Kagami's world was a haze of undiluted pleasure as the bluenette's hot hole tightened harshly around him. He tried to move slowly in an attempt to lessen the pain for Kuroko.

His hips moved slowly at first, letting the pale teen get used to the new feeling, but his actions soon sped.

Soon his hips were slamming into the bluenette's with fervor, the bed rocking and squeaking in protest of the harsh movements.

"_Ah, ah, ah.. Ka, ga, mi.. Mmph, nng_-" Kuroko's voice jolted with every thrust, Kagami's huge length filling him to the hilt over and over, pressing against all the senesetive spots deep inside.

Both males were writhing in desperation, each harsh slam of their hips together bringing them closer and closer to completion.

It was a haze of nothing but desperation and pleasure, neither of them even knew which way was up any more.

Kagami's hand was tugging Kuroko's cock with every inward stroke, causing the bluenette to cry and jerk from the intensity of his pleasure.

Kagami was nearing his own finish, the heat burning in his loins and his lower abdomen contracting savagely with each thrust.

Suddenly the pace sped up two fold, the slapping of the two males hips filled the room. Kuroko was trembling violently, he was so close to coming, just a few more tugs and that would be it.

Kagami gave a hard, grinding thrust and rubbed his thumb against Kuroko's wet slit, spreading the slick precome over the bluenette's cockhead.

The pale teen gave a hoarse yell and came into Kagami's palm, covering tanned flesh with sticky white come.

The bluenette's finish caused him to clench severely around Kagami's pulsing erection, making the red head freeze before releasing a loud growl and burying himself to the hilt inside Kuroko before coming, flooding his insides with thick come.

The small teen's body was milking around him as the last of his orgasm left him, leaving him pumped completely dry.

Kagami almost didn't have the strength to keep himself propped up on his elbows, but as he rolled over onto his side, still inside the smaller male, he pulled Kuroko with him.

His basketball jersey was soaked with sweat, clinging to both his and the bluenette's skin.

He watched Kuroko, the smaller male was panting harshly with his muscles still trembling from reaching his climax. The red head carded his fingers through Kuroko's hair as he waited for him to catch his breath.

"You okay," Kagami murmured drowsily to Kuroko, hands not stopping their motions.

"Hai, I'm fine Kagami-kun," Kuroko's voice seemed even more tired than his was, he sounded like he was on the edge of sleep. This theory was proven as just two minutes later when the pale teen's breath evened out and his body became still in sleep.

The taller male sighed before wrapping his arms around the delicate teen, not having the strength to pull out, and closing his eyes.

_I really like Kuroko._

* * *

**_Phew! Writing gay porn takes a lot outta ya! Review, Follow, Favourite for more lovely lemon scenes and because we are both sad lonely people that need attention, okay._**

**_Ja ne~!_**


	3. Chapter 003: Midorima Shintarou

**__****WARNING: sexual scenes, hot GAY sex that your parents wouldn't approve of you reading, don't like, don't read fools.**

* * *

**Chapter 003 - Tsun Tsun Megane**

An alarm sounded in the early morning waking the bluenette from his sleep.

Not that he'd had much.

"_Mmh_." Kuroko groaned, sitting up slightly and noticing a sleeping redhead next to him. Kuroko blushed slightly at the memories of the night before. He still couldn't understand why Kagami, his teammate, had done what he did.

Not that it mattered. Kuroko enjoyed it, however strange it felt.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko whispered, his voice raspy voice exiting his mouth and creating a slight pain in the back of his throat.

Kagami did not move. He slept soundly with a slight smile on his face.

_Was he dreaming about last night? About Kuroko?_

Questions like these swarmed around in Kuroko's head, he could barely hear anything else.

The bluenette stood up slowly, looking down at his pale naked body. He noticed a bruise on his shoulder accompanied by many others littering his torso as he looked in the mirror and smiled vaguely. He looked around, remembering he was supposed to be sharing a room with Koganei but luckily he was nowhere to be seen.

Kuroko then bent down to pick up his clothes but had a sharp pain racing through his entrance making him wince a little. He picked up the clothes off the floor and grabbed another shirt out the drawers, sliding it over his delicate body.

"Kuroko-kun?" A deep morning voice sounded from behind the bluenette. Kagami. "What are you doing?"

"We have training today, remember. Riko made it clear we'd start straight away." Kuroko explained, his voice breaking slightly with every word.

"Do we have to?" Kagami groaned. Kuroko just nodded in reply. He had a lot of unfamiliar pains prickling his nerves, as it had been his first time last night.

He didn't know if he'd be able to play today but he didn't really want anyone suspecting anything between the two teammates.

"We didn't come here to fool around Kagami-kun." Kuroko bluntly said.

"You sure didn't seem to mind last night Kuroko-kun." Kagami smirked, wrapping his huge, muscular arms around the pale teens torso. The bluenette was once again slightly pink as he brushed Kagami's arms off himself, trying not to look at the redhead's still naked body.

"Kagami-kun, put your clothes back on, we have to go."

Kagami examined him for a long moment before heaving a great sigh and slowly started to climb off the bed, stretching his tanned arms above his head with a happy groan and his stiff joints popped.

Kuroko's mouth went dry as he couldn't help but stare at the taller teens amazing body... His completely bare amazing body. The red head's mouth gave a victorious twitch of a smile as he caught the smaller male staring at him.

"We could always just go back to bed?" Kagami suggested, he knew fully well that Kuroko would reject him, but he'd decided it was worth another try.

The bluenette gave him another blank look and then walked out the room, to the kitchens he supposed. Kagami shrugged and started to get dressed.

**_XxX_**

The soft tapping of feet filled the east wing corridor leading to the medical room. The bluenette was walking with a slight limp, no doubt received during last nights exploitations.

He needed to grab some pain killers and maybe some bruise salve or plasters for the bruises and the pain in his backside.

He soon found and entered the medical room, equipped with a few cots, a computer and a large cupboard that most likely contained medical equipment and medicines, it was neat and tidy, painted a sterile white.

Then Kuroko caught sight of a certain green haired megane sat on one of the beds, taping his fingers slowly with a serene expression.

"Midorima-kun?" The taller teen's head immediately turned to look at him.

"Kuroko? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I need some painkillers. And maybe some salve," Kuroko replied in a monotone, moving towards the the medicine cabinet, trying his best to conceal his limp.

"Why do you need them?" The megane frowned, narrowing his eyes at the bluenette as he crossed the room.

"I fell earlier when I was getting out of bed, I landed on my side. I'm pretty bruised," Kuroko decided that that was the best excuse he could come up with and began to rummage through the cabinets.

He wanted to get out the medical room quickly, he didn't want Midorima to notice the hickeys littering his skin or the tiredness on his face.

Anything that would lead him to finding out what he did last night.

Kuroko soon pulled out the medicine required and moved over to an empty cot, putting down the things in his hands.

Suddenly he felt something cold press against his cheek, it was wet. Calm blue eyes locked onto Midorima, who was standing in front of him with a glass of water in his hand.

When had he gotten that?

The green haired giant glanced away from him in what he guessed was embarrassment and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I thought you might want some water. For your pills,"

Kuroko smiled slightly to himself, Midorima was so endearing sometimes. Despite the uncaring and isolated attitude he kept up, he was actually quite nice when he cared to be.

The bluenette accepted the cold glass with a quiet thank you, popping some pills which he placed at the back of his tongue, and took a long sip, swallowing the water along with the painkillers.

The green haired male watched as the smaller teens throat worked to swallow the medication and his green eyes caught on a small, faint red mark just above his collarbone peeking out above his loose shirt. Midorima observed with growing suspicion as he quickly saw another similar mark just under Kuroko's pale ear.

An unexpected wave of jealousy and possessiveness claimed him, who had done this to the small delicate teen? Was this the reason that he needed the pain medication? What else had Kuroko hidden under his clothes?

"Does your back hurt too Kuroko?" Midorima asked out of the blue. The bluenette cast a surprised look at the green haired male.

"Yes, a little bit."

"I'll help you with the salve then, I can't beat you properly if you aren't at full strength," Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose, using the light glaring of the lenses to hide his eyes.

This caused Kuroko to hesitate, what would Midorima do if he saw any marks? But then again, if the hadn't been anything incriminating on his body he wouldn't have hesitated to say yes. He wasn't very shy about his body on normal terms.

Seeing Midorima waiting impatiently he quickly made his decision. The bluenette gave a small nod and reached for the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one smooth motion.

The bigger teens green eyes unwaveringly scanned every inch of bared skin, counting the multitude of small red marks decorating his torso. They were quite obviously hickeys, but some were fingerprints, centered around his hips and shoulders.

The megane held out his taped hand for the salve container without a word, but Kuroko could see his eyes flashing angrily behind his glasses. The bluenette did his best to hide his embarrassment, forcing down his blush as the tall teen told him to lay face down on the cot.

The pale teen did so without protest, shivering slightly at the feeling of the cool, crisp sheets against his exposed skin. Kuroko contained his jump of surprise at the feeling of Midorima's slightly cold, taped fingers tracing down his spine.

It was tense at first, but Kuroko soon got used to the foreign feeling of the green haired teens hands rubbing the salve onto his bruises. It stung slightly for a while but the smaller teen relaxed into the feeling when it left a slightly cool, tingly feeling in its wake.

Midorima was watching Kuroko with calculating eyes as he rubbed the bruise cream into ivory skin, who had left those marks on his body? Righteous anger blazed through him, as well as a strange sense of possessiveness.

"I thought you said you landed on your side Kuroko?" The megane asked monotonously.

"I did." The bluenette answered, hoping Midorima wasn't referring to the marks on his back.

"So how did you get these marks all over your body?" A quiet sound came from the pale teens mouth, yet he said nothing. "Did someone hurt you?" The green haired male asked.

"Why are you concerned Midorima-kun?" The bluenette asked, trying to avoid the question as much as possible.

"Like I said before, I can't beat you properly if you're not at full health. What happened?" He asked again. The bluenette knew he wasn't going to escape the question so he futilely lied again instead.

"I was playing basketball with Kagami-kun and I slipped. There were rocks on the pitch and I landed on them." Midorima studied the marks closer, running his fingers over them lightly.

"These marks certainly dont look like rock marks, Kuroko." The megane's voice was cool, Kuroko shivered.

"But they are," The bluenette continued in an almost petulant manner, which seemed to irritate Midorima, causing him to grip Kuroko's hips hard, directly over the bruises previously made by Kagami.

Kuroko flinched "Don't lie Kuroko, I _detest_ lies." The megane's voice was dark and commanding.

The bluenette gave a muted gasp as a hot puff of air caressed the nape of his bare neck, he tried to look over his shoulder only for his head to be gently pushed back down onto the cots cold linens.

"Midorima-kun," the smaller male tried to protest but the steadfast hands placed on his hips gave a hard squeeze, causing a spike of pain to shoot through his already aching bruises.

"No Kuroko, naughty boys deserve their punishments," the bluenette's breath hitched, he had not expected Midorima to be this forward.

Then, without preamble the green haired male slid his hands down to the waistband of Kuroko's sweatpants, hooked his thumbs around the fabric resting on the smaller males hips and pulled them down to his midthigh.

The small teen was in so much shock that he couldn't even fathom a reaction as the taller teen hauled him over his lap, and was startled when Midorima laid a stinging slap on his already abused behind. Kuroko jolted with every stinging blow, causing his stiffening arousal against the green haired teen's thighs repeatedly.

The small bluenette was rather startled to discover the pain didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, but rather he found that he was enjoying it.

Midorima was rather partial the the colour red Kuroko's behind was turning. Arousal was building up inside him, slowly, as he watched Kuroko wince and writhe on his lap, pressing his growing arousal against his thigh.

The taller teen's pants were getting too tight and all he wanted was to fuck Kuroko senseless. He halted his hand in favour of slowly unwrapping the tape from his digits and reaching over to the open container of bruise salve and dipping his fingers in, coating them thoroughly.

Kuroko had stilled in anticipation, the megane caught sight of the pink flushed cheeks and the hazy blue eyes and his hunger shot through the roof.

"_Fuck_, Kuroko…" Midorima hissed and quickly parted the full cheeks of the bluenette's bruised behind, pressing his cool fingers against his hot entrance, which felt suspiciously puffy.

Kuroko made a soft keening sound as the larger teens long elegant fingers breached his already sore entrance. It was a familiar feeling, but only just, as his first time had been last night with Kagami. Thinking about this he felt slightly guilty, hadn't that meant he and Kagami had something going on?

But these thoughts were quickly erased when Midorima's long fingers pressed harshly against something deep inside him, tearing a sharp cry from his throat. Without hesitation the megane began rocking his fingers in and out of Kuroko's entrance, on every instroke rubbing against that same bundle of nerves causing waves of arousal to tremble down his spine.

"_Ahn, nng.. Midorima-..kun_," Kuroko couldn't contain his voice as crippling pleasure seized him, causing his abdomen to contract and his hips press forwards onto Midorima's thigh.

Three fingers pressed into him repeatedly, spearing the bluenette open again and again and causing him to almost sob in heated pleasure, bucking back onto the megane's long fingers in a desperate attempt for more pleasure. Kuroko was reaching his peak, he knew he wouldn't last very long if Midorima carried on like this.

Then, suddenly, just as his dizzying pleasure had almost hit its peak, the bespectacled teen pulled his fingers out of the smaller male and the pulled him upright on his lap, reaching for the medical tape he kept in his pocket.

He grasped both of Kuroko's trembling arms with one large hand, pressing the wrists together behind his back. The smaller teen then heard the clear sound of tape being pulled away from its roll and then, his hands were bound completely behind his back, leaving him totally unable to help or touch himself.

He could hear the clinking of a belt buckle being undone and anticipation jumped through his veins as something hot and heavy pressed against the small of his back. Midorima buried his hand in the helpless teen's light blue tresses and tugged his head back so that it was resting on the the green haired males shoulder.

"Are you ready, Kuroko?" the taller teen panted into Kuroko's pale ear, running his tongue hotly along it. The normally stoic teen squirmed, leaning back against Midorima's still clothed chest, eyes closing in anticipation.

The taller teen grasped Kuroko's hips, lifting up up just enough so that the bluenette's hot entrance hovered just above his arousal. Midorima could hear the smaller teens harsh breathing and could see the eager tremble of his thighs.

Slowly, the green haired teen lowered Kuroko onto his lap, his breath catching as he slowly sank into his wet heat, almost panting in his effort to not just drop the delicate teen all the way down onto his lap straight away.

"_Aah, Kuroko_," Midorima hissed, hands tightening on the smaller teen's hips, most likely digging into the previously made bruises, not that Kuroko seemed to care, he too was completely consumed by the pleasure enveloping him.

The pale teen shook and gasped, Midorimas thick length was filling him slowly, spreading him impossibly wide. It burned, but no more than the spankings earlier, of was a good kind of burning pleasure that warmed him and sparked his arousal.

Then, the green haired teen paused and gave a shudder, suddenly slamming Kuroko all the way down, his flushed backside meeting the toned curve of his pelvis.

A sharp cry tore out of the bluenette's throat, carrying in the medical room and leaving a slight echo. The megane was growling lowly in his ear as he ground his hips into Kuroko, forcing more muted whines and whimpers through clenched teeth.

Incredible pleasure seized Midorima, sapping the strength from his muscles and making his mind turn to mush. The green haired teen slowly lifted the bluenette up again, almost trembling with the effort, before slowly pushing Kuroko back down again. Both of them releasing small heated sounds of pleasure.

They repeated this process again and again, each time getting more savage and desperate. Soon, the delicate teen on top of him had situated his legs either side of his hips on the bed, moving up and down with him at a heated pace, breathing thick and laboured.

"_Aahn, ah.. mmf_, Midorima-kun.. _AH_," Kuroko was being driven insane, on every instroke of Midorima's cock, it would just barely kiss that small bundle of nerves inside of him before pulling away, only to be teased again and again and again.

A small line of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, he laboured breathing hardly giving him any time to swallow. Midorima brought a hand to his chin, pulling his face towards him and sealing his mouth over the bluenette's, never stopping his harsh thrusts.

The salty taste of Kuroko's tears mixed with their kisses, the pleasure being too much for his delicate body to handle. Their tongues collided wetly, the lewd sounds it created only furthered their desperation, Midorima's hips connected with Kuroko's, the loud sounds of flesh hitting flesh permeated the room.

The bluenette began riding the taller male in earnest, their mouths never breaking contact, his erection pressing hard against his toned abdominals, secreting salty drops of precome in a steady flow. Midorima's large hand wrapped around it tightly, giving it a hard stroke.

Kuroko's back arched sharply, crying out from the pleasure and the new angle it made as he rode the taller teen behind him. Forcing the head of his cock against his prostate full on, almost making him come right on the spot, his inner walls contracting savagely around Midorima.

They were both nearing their climax, their speed increased in desperation and they panted harshly into each others mouths. Midorima's glasses were dangling perilously off the edge of his nose, his shirt soaked with both his and Kuroko's sweat.

"_Nng.. AhAHh, mmfn, Midorima..-kun_.." the smaller teen gasped, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the green haired male's thighs as a particularly sharp wave of please wracked his frame.

"_Mmf_, almost there, Kuroko. Almost.. _nng_, there.. _Ah_!" The green haired teen murmured wetly against the bluenette's bruised lips, his hips jerking violently into Kuroko's. The bluenette gave a muffled whine as the taller teen suckled on his tongue, grinding his hips harshly into his backside, pressing his cockhead fully against his tortured prostate.

Kuroko gave a wild buck of his hips, his inner walls tightening as he moved up and dropped back down, grinding back into the megane's lap. Midorima snarled, suddenly grabbing the bluenette's hips with one large hand and pounding into him with short, fast strokes of his hips, rocking the cot violently.

The smaller teen knew he wouldn't last very long now, the muscles in his abdomen were winding tighter and tighter with the onset of release. Any moment now.

"Midorima.. _Ahh, nng_.. I'm going to, _mmf, I'm_-" Kuroko cut off sharply as the taller teen dug his thumb into his uethra, back arching even further. The bluenette keened harshly as he came, thickly covering Midorima's hand in white come, hips jerking.

The green haired teen went on stroking Kuroko with his wet fist as he pounded his way to his finish, shuddering and growling as Kuroko milked around his cock, pushing him further and further to oblivion.

Then, without warning, he slammed Kuroko all the way down onto his lap, burying himself to hilt inside the bluenette's clenching walls and mouth moving to the delicate teen's shoulder then biting down hard, abdomen clenching viciously as he came. Spurt after spurt filled Kuroko, pooling deep inside of him as they panted together.

Both their faces where flushed as they tried to get their breath back, Kuroko slumped bonelessly against Midorima's chest as aftershocks shuddered through their bodies.

The green haired teen stroked the bluenette's stomach comfortingly as he ran his tongue over the dark red indents his teeth left apologetically, that was sure to leave a lasting mark. But he couldn't help but feel secretly accomplished that he had marked Kuroko too, not that he would ever admit to it out loud.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko's quiet voice brought him back to the present.

"Yes Kuroko?" The megane inquired, a little pensive. What would he say? Would he be angry?

"Practice started twenty minutes ago," the bluenette's voice held a faint trace of something akin to horror. They both knew the penalty of being late to training.

"_Shit_,"

* * *

_**A: Holy fucking shit, hey you guys, hows life? This chapter made me almost cry omg writing smut is not for the faint of heart! Kelsie isn't here, AGAIN, because shes actually got a life and im to impatient to wait for her to get home so she can help write this author's note -shrug-. **_

_**So we've made a little side story called Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes that me and Kelsie will be updating regularly. Its just a compilation of funny things that we end up writing when we get frustrated while writing new chapters and notes that I write to Kelsie during library time at school which are little chapters and funnyness and smut. So you can go to our profile to check that out... **_

_**Drop a Review, Favourite, a Follow - every little helps am I right? Maybe you can suggest a pairing for Kuroko that you want to see and we'll give it a crack here? Believe me, I'd love it if you would!**_

_**Ja ne~!**_


	4. Chapter 004: Akashi Seijuuro

_**WARNING: sexual scenes, hot gay sex that your parents wouldn't approve of you reading, don't like, don't read fools.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 004 - Yandere Emperor_**

Kuroko and Midorima slowly entered the gym, sweat sticking their shirts to their torsos.

"Apologies for being late Akashi, I was helping Kuroko find some painkillers." The megane bowed apologetically.

The pale teen stared blankly at a certain tall redhead who seemed to have a scowl on his face.

"Which took 30 minutes?" Akashi asked with mild scepticism.

"Well, we went for a quick practice afterwards, to get ourselves warmed up." The green haired teen replied, watching the blank expression on Kuroko's face warily.

He caught sight of the smaller teen watching Kagami from afar, the redhead's muscles tight with jealousy, possessiveness clouding his eyes.

"You said you helped Kuroko find some plain killers, Shintarou?" The smaller redhead questioned, now inquiring why he would need the medication in the first place.

The megane looked at the small boys neck, which was now covered in marks, and blushed slightly.

Then suddenly, Kagami launched himself towards the two teens, grabbing the megane's collar and pulling him close to his face.

"You fucking pervert!" Kagami growled, his fist in the air ready to smash down on to the green haired teen, whose face now had a sense of nervousness upon it.

The other males in the room all ran towards the two fighting teens and stopped Kagami before he hit Midorima. However, Kuroko could only watch in horror from a distance, a look of guilt ridden across his normally emotionless face.

"Taiga, Shintarou!" Akashi growled from next to the pale teen. "Stop it now!" The two other teens carried on without hesitation, completely disregarding the smaller teen's command.

They were now hitting and screaming different things about Kuroko to each other, bruises already forming on their faces.

"Tetsuya, come with me," Akashi said quietly, pulling him gently towards the door. "The others will stop them, I don't want you to see this." He explained as he pulled Kuroko out the door and sat him down on a bench just outside the gym.

The two boys sat in silence staring in front of them for a few minutes before Akashi turned to the bluenette and sighed.

"Tetsuya...Why they were fighting?" The bluenette turned to Akashi, a small tear trickled down his cheek.

"Tetsuya...You don't have to say it if you don't want to." The redhead said in a surprisingly gentle tone, wiping away the tear.

Kuroko turned to look at the redhead and then looked towards the ground.

"No, it's fine. I wanted to tell someone anyway." The pale teen sighed before letting another tear slide down his cheek and drop off the end of his chin.

"It's just that Kagami and Midorima seem to be making me choose who I prefer out of the two."

Akashi hummed quietly. "Choose as in, sexually?" The bluenette nodded, his cheeks flushed a quiet red.

"Well shouldn't you choose your captain?" The redhead smirked. "I'm sorry Tetsuya. It seems I'm not the only one after you."

The bluenette stared at the redhead, not knowing what to say.

"Akashi...I.." Kuroko managed through his shock.

"You don't have to say anything Tetsu. Just let me show you, let me join the competition. Let me have a chance to make you mine." Akashi explained, leaning closer to Kuroko with every word spoken.

"Akashi please, I-" Kuroko was cut off when he felt Akashi's soft lips meet with his.

Akashi was a violent kisser, pushing against Kuroko until he was virtually on top of him, but he found himself kissing back.

'_Join the competition.' _The words swarmed around Kuroko's brain, a never ending hurricane of words.

_Was that it? A competition? Would more people try to get Kuroko in the same way? Stripping away more of his innocence each time?_

"Tetsu..I want you." Akashi said, breaking the kiss.

He stood up slowly, grabbing the small teens hand and pulling him up.

"Give me a chance." The redhead commanded.

"Do I really have a choice?" Kuroko murmured in return. The redhead gave a devilish smile before pulling the fragile teen towards the mountains.

"Akashi-kun, why have you brought me up here?" Kuroko asked, looking around him.

The redhead grinned "I'm joining the competition. You need to listen more Tetsuya," The redhead grinned.

"But, why in the moun-" The bluenette was once again cut off by the feel of Akashi's soft lips pushing against his.

"You have to be different, otherwise there's no point in trying," Akashi explained, pushing Kuroko against a rock, wrapping the small teen's legs around his waist.

"But Akashi-kun, what if someone walks past? This is a nature trail," The bluenette asked, his cheeks a pale red colour.

The redhead laughed "Tetsuya, you worry too much. Let them see. Let them see who they're competing against," He said before he smashed his lips against the bluenette's.

Kuroko pulled back "Akashi-kun, I can't. I don't want to see everyone fighting!"

Akashi laughed again "Don't worry Tetsu, you know I always win," He smirked, pushing their bodies closer together. The bluenette looked like he was about to reply, but before he did, the redhead sealed his lips over the smaller teens, muffling any words that may have escaped.

Akashi's lips were hot, pressing hungrily against his own as he tried to gasp for breath as his mouth was dominated completely. Their tongues slid against each others wetly and the redhead slowly ground his hips into Kuroko's.

The bluenette felt the tingling warmth of arousal filling him, directing his blood south as he started to become light headed, pleasure overtaking reason. All he could do was watch as the redhead slowly started to undress him, peeling of his shirt and slowly sliding of his pants and exposing his stiffening length to the cool outside air. At seeing the large collection of marks on his body Akashi's heterochromic eyes narrowed dangerously, but he didn't say anything.

"_Akashi-kun," _the bluenette said plaintively, almost whining, he was already sore.

_What was going on with these people lately? _

He felt a twang of guilt as he thought of Kagami and Midorima, was he becoming one of those sluts that would climb into bed with someone on the smallest opportunity? He really hoped not, being this sore all the time would really hinder his ability to play basketball.

He was jarred out of his inner monologue as something equally hot and hard pressed against his own length, calling his attention back to the situation at hand. Akashi's hand wrapped around both of their cocks, giving a experimental stroke. Veined flesh was forced against veined flesh, rubbing heatedly as Kuroko leaned forwards onto the redheads shoulder for support as an almost painful pleasure jolted him. He was still sensitive from his and Midorima's foray into pleasure a mere hour ago, his knees trembled.

"Weak at the knees, Tetsuya? How cute," the redhead murmured slyly into Kuroko's ear, tongue darting out to trace the shell of it. The smaller teen gave a whole body shudder, his head swam with Akashi's scent - the smell of expensive cologne and musk.

The taller teens thumb rubbed teasingly over the head of Kuroko's length, spreading the precome thinly. The bluenette gasped as his hand sped, the redheads mouth dropping lower to hover at the teen's pale neck.

The strange sensation of Akashi's erection against his and the feeling of nipping teeth and a hot tongue on his neck sent him into a near frenzy, his back arching off the rough stone behind him, undoubtedly leaving angry pink marks to join the multitude of love bites and nail marks left from his previous activities.

Kuroko did nothing to hold back his whimpers and soft moans as he started to get into it, his pleasure slowly mounting. Akashi raised his head, licking his lips as he viewed Kuroko squirming against the harsh rock, face flushed and needy and his arousal pulsed.

"Turn around and place your hands against the rock Tetsuya, make sure to bend over," the redhead murmured, but it was probably closer to a purr. Nerves jumped in Kuroko's stomach, causing to clench in a pleasant way before the bluenette slowly complied, moving into the required position.

The pale teen looked back over his shoulder as Akashi began to speak again.

"Suck on your fingers, Tetsuya," the gleam in the redhead's eyes was positively lecherous as he watched the bluenette's normally stoic face flush even further, his eyes widening in surprise and incredulity.

"That's a command, Tetsuya," the heterochromic teen dealt the final blow and he watched hungrily as the submissive teen hesitantly brought two slender fingers to his rosy lips, his arousal jumping as the bluenette slowly parted them and slid his fingers against his tongue, inserting them fully down to the knuckle.

Blue eyes regarded him, both hazy with arousal and bright with embarrassment at what he was currently doing. Akashi gave a smug look and closed a hand around his own length, giving it a hard stroke and watching as Kuroko's eyes immediately latched onto the movement.

The bluenette squirmed as he continued to suck on his fingers, the heat at his groin flaring as he watched Akashi, the cool outside air offering no relief from the boiling heat beneath his skin. One of his hands was pressed against a large boulder for support and his legs were set behind him, standing apart with his hips jutting out, his head turned to an uncomfortable position to keep an eye on Akashi.

The redhead was observing him with an almost smug look on his face as he slowly fisted his arousal, in the late morning light kuroko could see the shiny beads of precome swelling from the tip and dripping down the length. The bluenette's insides shuddered and his entrance clenched in response.

Akashi, of course, noticed this and gave a small smirk "Are you really that eager for your next meal already, Tetsuya?" The redhead moved forwards and bent down to run his tongue up the bluenette's spine, taking in the way it made the smaller boy shiver.

"_Insatiable,"_ he purred silkily, letting his hot breath roll over the trail of saliva he had left behind, Kuroko trembled as his breath caught. The small bluenette still had his fingers in his mouth and he gasped wetly around them.

"Prepare yourself for me," the taller teen commanded, his voice powerful and unyielding, but underneath that Kuroko could hear the heated lust and unsatisfiable hunger.

The bluenette slowly removed his fingers from his mouth, a thin strand of saliva still connected his fingers and tongue but he licked it away as he moved his hand down between his pale thighs, bypassing his rigid cock and bringing his sopping digits to his throbbing entrance.

His breathing was harsh as he slowly pressed a finger inside of himself, his entrance had already tightened again from earlier, he gave a low whine as the now familiar stretch of the ring of muscles at his entrance.

Kuroko moved his finger carefully at first, but soon found himself moving faster, enjoying the pleasurable push and pull of his own hand. He slowly began to rock his hips with every stroke, fucking himself back onto his digits with building abandon. The small teen soon added a second finger, taking the burn with a heated moan, his abdomen tensing up as he began to feel it.

The pale bluenette could feel the heated gaze of Akashi against his flushed skin, piercing him and causing his arousal to rise. The overwhelming aura of the powerful captain seeping into his skin and into his bloodstream, affecting his muscles and brain until he was nothing but a writing mess by his own hand, unrestrained tears ran down his flushed cheeks as he was overcome with pleasure.

"A-Akashi-kun, _Aah.. Nngh, mmf,"_ Kuroko trembled, his fingernails scraping against the rough rock he was using for support as his head tipped forward to rest on his arm, his breath coming his heavy pants as he pressed his fingers into himself repeatedly, brushing against his secret places that made his knees tremble. He could feel the warm sticky evidence of Midorima's climax still inside of him and he blushed, feeling deliciously dirty in a way that had to be utterly taboo in any situation.

Akashi could barely contain himself, it was only the many years of practising unforgiving restraint in all situations that saved Kuroko from being completely ravished prematurely. The sight before him was completely ridiculous, no one deserved to have the right to be so completely tempting as the trembling bluenette before him. A vicious wave of arousal tore through him, he grit his teeth against it as he continued to watch the pale teen in front of him.

The redhead watched as Kuroko added a third finger, the smaller teen's back arched sharply and he gave a short cry. The sound went straight to Akashi's arousal, causing it to swell even further and precome to drip in a steady stream into the forest floor. The dominant teen slowly stepped forwards, his hand slowly reached forwards to scrape his fingernails over the translucent skin of Kuroko's dramatically arching back.

"You're so cute Tetsuya. Are you really that eager to have something shoved into that slutty hole of yours?" The phantom's pale eyes widened in shock at the crude question and his already accelerated heartbeat sped further. He gave a weak whimper and his legs shook.

Suddenly Akashi was curving around his body and moving his hand to where his length hung heavy and swollen in between his thighs, gripping his flushed erection firmly and giving it a tortuously slow downstroke, drawing his thumb across the wet slit. Kuroko's mouth hung open and his eyes flared as he was unable to contain his voice, it bounced off the trees in a high sweet tenor.

"_Mmfn, ahh - Akashi-kun, nng.. _ahh_hhh!" _The small bluenette was incredulous as another scorching brand of pleasure overtook him, his mind almost short circuited as his fingers stilled inside of himself. A thick line of saliva ran from the corner of his mouth as his head dropped further, eyes open and unseeing as he tried to come to terms with the unbelievable amount of pleasure he was experiencing.

"Such cute noises, you sound like an eager kitten Tetsuya. Do you want some milk little kitten?" The sensual words were purred into his ear as Akashi's hand removed Kuroko's fingers from inside himself as pressed something hot and blunt against his stretched entrance, rubbing it teasingly over the loosened orifice, pressing against it occasionally but not hard enough for it to sink in properly.

The phantom mewled needily as he tried to press back onto Akashi's arousal, only to be held immobile by the heterochromic teen's strong hands. The redhead shushed him quietly and ran his tongue over the back of the bluenette's neck slowly.

"Patience," the taller teen murmured, rubbing the thick head of his cock over Kuroko's twitching entrance again. Akashi held Kuroko's hip with one hand while using the other the grip his length, pressing it against the bluenette's entrance with more pressure than before, hissing as he sank into the right heat before finding the strength to withdraw again.

"Akashi-kun, _please_," the smaller male was growing frantic, his desire sipping away at his strength.

Akashi hummed thoughtfully, again teasing Kuroko with his cock, pressing in slightly before pulling out just as quickly. Enjoying the view of the smaller bluenette trying to buck back onto him in desperation. The phantom's entrance was becoming soft, tempting Akashi in so that it could suck him all the way inside. His arousal was pressing at him from behind his navel, sending hot waves of desire through his body, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"This hole is so hungry Tetsuya, haven't you been feeding it enough?" The redhead's voice was coy, teasing. It drove Kuroko mad.

The bluenette gave a keen, breathing out pleading, jumbled sentences that one could hardly make any sense of. Akashi panted quietly, eyes focusing on what he could see of Kuroko's face from his vantage point. His face was flushed his normally clear blue eyes were clouded over with lust and desperation. To the redhead, there was never a more tempting sight.

"_Please, please, please, please.._" the small bluenette whispered, chanting it over and over in a hushed litany against the cool mountain air. The heated need for _more _pressed hard on his mind, refusing all logical thought and leaving room for only the red-hot primal urge to submit and let himself be taken fully.

At this, the taller teen paused his teasing ministrations, pressing himself harder against the snug orifice of Kuroko's entrance and letting his chest rest on the smaller teen's back, bringing his mouth to his ear.

"Tell me what you want Tetsuya, do you want _this?_" He gave a shallow thrust against the bluenette's behind, pressing his erection in just a little further, taking gratification from the way the phantom writhed in response.

"_Haa.. Haa… P-please, Akashi-kun," _the smaller teen whimpered needily, shaking his head back and forth as his body tried to keep up with his pounding heart. Kuroko could feel the smug grin against the nape of his neck as Akashi smiled.

"I suppose since you pleaded so prettily..." The redhead purred huskily, delivering another long lick to the back of the smaller teen's neck. The bluenette went almost limp with relief.

Then, with a lightning quick snap of his hips the dominant teen drove himself to the hilt inside the phantom. Kuroko gasped, body shuddering and eyes bulging, his whole frame jolted and shuddered from the shock, tongue hanging from his open mouth.

Akashi set a harsh, almost punishing pace, slamming his hips wholeheartedly into Kuroko's already abused behind, tearing sharp moans and desperate keens from the bluenette's pink lips. The Seirin ace felt as if he was being churned up inside, his organs moving to make way for the redhead's cock, being filled completely.

Kuroko rocked with the sensation of the burning at his entrance, hips arching and pressing himself fully onto Akashi, his vision obscured with tears of blinding pleasure. The taller teens thick length speared his open again and again, pressing deliciously hard against the secret places he had brushed his fingers against earlier, so hard he was sure that his prostate would be bruised with the brute force of it.

As Kuroko contracted wildly around Akashi the redhead gave a shudder, the hot suffocating pressure around his arousal pulsed hungrily as he fought the overwhelming need to spill himself inside the tempting bluenette, wanting to draw out their time together as long as possible.

The long hard strokes of his hips peppered with short, sharp bursts of hard mind numbing thrusts made the mountain trail resound with the lewd sounds of flesh hitting flesh as the couple rutted heatedly against each other, both eager to reach their climax.

"_Ah, ahn.. Nnmf, aaahn, Akashi~!"_ The smaller teen wailed uncharacteristically loud as he was forced to take the hard punishing strokes of the redhead's hips, bruising his insides and leaving molten pleasure behind as their movements sped.

The dominant teen growled in response, leaving ruddy red hickeys and teeth marks on the bluenette's exposed skin, only adding the multitude of red splotches adorning the smaller teens milky skin, his hips somehow finding the energy to go even faster.

They were both gasping, sweat slicked their skin as their bodies met again and again, tearing animalistic sounds of pleasure from both of their mouths as they neared their finish. Kuroko's legs were shaking as he struggled to hold himself up against the onslaught of intense pleasure, putting all the weight onto his arms against the large rock they were meaning against, leaving smears of dirt and plant sap against his already slick skin.

Akashi's movements were quickly becoming more violent as he neared his end, his precome speeding their thrusts and causing him to reach even further inside Kuroko, leaving no part of him untouched.

Each and every thrust Akashi gave pressed fully against the small bluenette's prostate, making the pale teen throw his head back in delirious ecstasy as the onset of orgasm set it, his body shaking like a leaf, his stomach contracting savagely.

_"A-Akashi-kun, nng.. Mff.. I'm almost.. haa" _The smaller bluenette could barely formulate the words to speak as he mind slowly grew numb with every harsh pound of his thundering heart and hard jerk of Akashi's hips.

The smaller male could only gasp as the redhead pressed a hot palm hard against the shuddering skin of his abdomen, so when Kuroko came, it was as if he was pushing it out of him.

Hot, vicid, sticky spurts of come jetted out of Kuroko, painting the earthy ground below him white as he finally could release, the last of his orgasm ripped out of him as the thrusts directly onto his prostate continued.

Akashi groaned as the phantom's insides contracted savagely around him, almost pulling his come out of him and milking him dry in the process. The redhead filled the pale teen to the brim with his sticky release, clutching the smaller boys slender hips tightly as he ground himself hard into the slightly pink behind.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi panted, raising a hand to catch himself on the rock in front of him so that he didn't put any unnecessary stress on the weaker teen below him. He stared tenderly down at Kuroko from his vantage point, watching as the smaller teen catched his breath.

_Oh yes, Kagami and Shintarou will definitely pay for taking Kuroko before me._

_After all, five hundred extra laps around the resort won't kill them, ne?_

* * *

**A: Wow, well _this_ took forever to write, I dont even know what came over us, it was like a procrastination epidemic, seriously. But really, you try writing porn, it is one of the most exhausting things in the known universe other than childbirth and exercise. Fact.**

**It may also have to do with the fact that both me and K went to some hardfuckingcore concerts this and last week, so hey, pick either i aint fussy yo.**

**Thanks for all your support guys we really appreciate it! Remember, if you got any suggestions for pairings tell us and we will definitely take them into consideration!**

**Review, Favourite, Follow.. We aint picky, just show us some love!**


	5. Chapter 005: Kiyoshi Teppei

**__****WARNING: sexual scenes, hot GAY sex that your parents wouldn't approve of you reading, don't like, don't read fools.**

* * *

**Chapter 005 - Sexy Centre**

**_(The next day)_**

It had been a very long, hard day training and Kuroko was definitely feeling it the most. He was even more sore than before and his knees still trembled from memories of previous day.

The small bluenette thought absently.

He began walking to one of the bathroom, his legs shaking and his head throbbing from all the commotion in the gym. As he entered one of the rooms, he sighed and bent down to turn on the water. Pain rushed through him as he twisted the stiff tap but he endured it.

The water began to pour out and into the tub. The bluenette slowly removed his shirt, revealing his bruises to the world. As he glanced down, he began to feel glad that nothing had happened that day, after all, he could be in more pain, right?

The small teen looked down at the bath which was filling up quickly. He carefully slid off his shorts, followed by his underwear, making sure the door was closed behind him. He slowly climbed into the bath, the water level rose slightly as he sat down.

The bluenette moaned as the water hit his aching bruises. It felt good on his skin, good to relax finally.

Then the bluenette heard a slight creak and looked towards the door. It was open.

He asked as the tall brunette walked into the room, unaware of the small teen resting, wearing only a white towel around his hips.

Kiyoshi quickly turned around, eyes widening in surprise t see you there,Thats okay, if you need the bath, I won Kuroko replied watching the taller teen move closer to the bath.

t worry Kuroko, I The brunette announced, locking the door and removing his shirt and shorts in what seemed like one swift movement.

t think you The small teen said cautiously bringing his knees to his chest and moving back a little so he could sit up.

ll find a way,s naked form, feeling awkward and unsure. He couldn't help just start slightly when he felt Kiyoshi's legs settle on either side of him, his legs splayed casually.

Kuroko's blush increased, it took all of his will to not stare directly at his senpai's privates, not that he was trying to cover them.

Was he teasing Kuroko or was he naturally just this relaxed?

Kiyoshi looked closely at his kohai, only now noticing the mild discomfort on the delicate teen's normally stoic face.

A cheeky grin twisted his lips "Ne, Kuroko-chan, am I making you uncomfortable?" The tall brunette cooed, hooking his feet around the smaller male's back and pulling him closer. Kuroko's heart sped, he was almost on top of the smiling brunette, whose legs were now placed strategically on either side of his, his heels pressing into the small of his back.

"No," the smaller male murmured, his heartbeat increasing with every second he spent in between Kiyoshi's legs. The older teen smoked again, leaning forward a little.

"Hey, what are all those marks?" The centre questioned, eyes scanning over the phantom, taking in all the red blotches decorating his body, some of which looked suspiciously like bite marks.

"Nothing," the bluenette said a little too quickly, shifting slightly.

"Maa, are you sure Kuroko-chan? Some of them look a lot like hickeys," the supposedly older teen singsonged, leering in the smaller teens direction. Kuroko hastily leaned back, embarrassment colouring his cheeks a vivid red.

He couldn't help but jump in surprise as he felt a slick tongue running over one of the red marks on his neck, Kiyoshi's warm, strong arms pulling him closer as he felt teeth scrape his skin.

"Kiyoshi-senpai!" Kuroko objected, blushing more violently than before.

"No fair Kuroko, you'd let all those other people do it but not your senpai? So mean~!" Kuroko couldn't completely contain his small moans as the older male continued by tracing his tongue over the multitude of hickeys and bite marks adorning his pale flesh, creating them anew as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nnn, Kiyoshi-sen.. Mmph," whatever protest the smaller teen was trying to formulate was lost as his upperclassmen covered his mouth with his own.

The brunette nibbled on his bottom lip as his tongue swiped repeatedly against Kuroko's. The phantom could only gasp as Kiyoshi suddenly pulled him in closer, pressing their fully nude torsos together tightly.

Kuroko's mind was in a daze, the hot steam seeping into his skin, leaving him flushed and dizzy as his mouth was ravished thoroughly by his senpai. All he could think of was Kiyoshi's hot mouth on his and the feel of taut, toned skin.

He could feel his eyes glaze behind his closed lids as the heady onset of arousal sluggishly filled his brain, he was acutely aware of the taller brunette tugging him into his lap, their heavy lengths pressing against one another.

The smaller teen could only whine tightly as the older male ground into him, rubbing their erections together tortuously slowly. Kuroko let his forehead drop onto the taller male's broad shoulder, breath coming ragged.

Sweat slicked his body along with the steam from the hot water there where sat in, making him even more lightheaded that he usually would be in this situation. Hot palms stroked his back and slowly traveled south to cup his backside, squeezing tightly.

Kuroko panted into Kiyoshi's mouth as the brunette fondled his ass, pulling at and parting the cheeks, humming as the smaller teen bucked and gasped at the feel of hot water sloshing against his entrance, making him twitch.

"_Aah, mnf_," the bluenette gasped again, pressing himself forward onto his upperclassmen's lap further. Enjoying the pleasured rumbles beggining in the taller teen's chest.

"Ah, so eager Kuroko-chan. Ne, have you done this kind of thing before?" Kiyoshi asked, voice conversational despite the very curious situation they were in. He ran his tongue up the shell of Kuroko's ear slowly.

The phantom could barely find his voice, the pleasure arching through his body was almost suffocating and Kiyoshi's words only added to the burn. Kuroko gave the vaguest shake of his head that he could manage, hoping that would be enough to appease his senpai.

The smaller teen suddenly threw his head back with a sharp exhalation of breath as Kiyoshi ground hard into him, trapping their erections between their stomachs.

"Aah, come on Kuroko-chan, when your senpai asks you a question its only polite to answer to the best of your abilities," this time Kiyoshi's tone was slightly sinister, making his stomach clench deliciously as he held back his whimpers, shaking his head again.

The taller brunette's hands slid down from the bluenette's backside and to the backs of his thighs, using the leverage to pull him further onto his lap. Kuroko's head hovered just slightly above his and Kiyoshi traced the flushed skin of Kuroko's neck with his hot tongue again, hands sliding back up from his thighs to cup the smaller teen's backside, slipping between his cheeks slightly.

"Its okay, you can tell me. I don't bite... Too hard," Kiyoshi grinned into the phantom's neck as he felt him shiver, fingers slipping between his cheeks further until they were caressing his entrance.

The smaller teen trembled acutely, body unsure whether to rock back onto the fingers or to press his aching erection into Kiyoshi's toned chest. The phantom gasped as the taller teen bent his head to take one pale pink nipple between his teeth, nipping lightly before soothing the sting with his tongue, enjoying the sounds of Kuroko's arousal.

The bluenette writhed as he felt fingers pressing harder on his soft entrance, pushing almost hard enough to sink in before pulling back and repeating the process again. He felt as if he was going mad, a hot mouth with a searching tongue coupled with teasing fingers and dirty words.

"_MM, Kiyoshi-senpai... please_," the trembling teen whimpered as the older teen's fingers teased his hole again. The brunette's rich chuckle seeped through his skin and heated him to his core.

"I still haven't gotten an answer Kuroko," the older make purred against his milky skin and the bluenette's spine arched slightly in ardor.

"Yess," Kuroko hissed, finally giving in as he rocked violently back on Kiyoshi's fingers and giving a short keen as they slid a little further in, his sensitivity on high. The taller teen hummed and slowly began to move his fingers in circular motions inside of the younger teen, noting with satisfaction as he hunched over slightly, breath coming in harsh pants as he tried to contain his voice behind clenched teeth.

"_Good boy_," the older teen said soothingly, a seductive gleam in his eyes as he pressed his fingers deeper into the strangely slick orifice. Kuroko gasped as some of the hot water trickled through Kiyoshi's fingers and inside of him, the hot water feeling odd against his sensitive inner walls. Kiyoshi's hand continued smoothly, never stopping in its motions inside of him as he pressed further and further inside, brushing the hidden bundle of nerves deep inside of him, causing him the thrash as the overwhelming pleasure almost drowned him.

Kuroko bucked back and forth against the upperclassmen as his body tried to keep up with the heady bolts of arousal shooting through him hard and fast.

Kiyoshi was no better, his arousal was skyrocketing as he tried to keep his pace steady, if he didn't prepare Kuroko properly he could hurt him. But with the bluenette's slick and clenching entrance wrapping around his fingers and the desperate sounds of arousal made by the phantom were making it hard to think, his erection throbbing hard in the hot water.

Kiyoshi suddenly hissed, body jerking in surprise as the small bluenette's hand closed over his arousal, squeezing and giving a hard stroke, rubbing the pad of this thumb over the head teasingly.

"_Fuck_," the taller brunette growled harshly, head craning to capture Kuroko's lips again, slamming his fingers completely against his prostate, feeling his whole body jolt before keening sharply into his mouth. The older teen muffled the sounds with his tongue, riding the sensation of the hot water on his erection and the even hotter hand stroking it.

"Come here," Kiyoshi growled, pulling his fingers from inside the trembling bluenette and grasping his hips, lifting him slightly so the head of his cock pressed against the smaller teens quivering entrance.

"You ready?" The brunette murmured, scraping his teeth lightly against the delicate skin of Kuroko's neck. The smaller teen nodded mutely, trembling and wrapping his arms around the taller teen's broad shoulders tightly.

"_Nng_," Kuroko gasped as he was slowly spread open by his senpai, his thick erection slowly filling him until be felt as if he was going to burst. Shivers wracked his body as his head was thrown back in ardour as they began to move, Kuroko rocking slightly as Kiyoshi dealt long thrusts deep inside of him.

Water sloshed over the side of the bath and onto the floor as the pace of their thrusts increased. The smaller bluenette's spine arched dramatically as hot moans forced their way out of his closed throat and into the steamy air of the bathroom.

Kuroko's head was blurry and his thoughts a mess as Kiyoshi's erection slammed against his prostate repeatedly, causing white spots to dance in front of his eyes, his while body shook violently as the onset of orgasm set in far too early. His abdomen clenched savagely as his arousal wept viscid drops of precum into the water.

"_Aahn, Kiyoshi-senpai_," Kuroko whined tightly as he clenched hard around his upperclassmen's erection, causing him to moan and grind hard into him. The tight heat around him was almost too much as he forced his cockhead over the bluenette's prostate again, relishing the sight of his cute kohai writhing desperately on his lap.

Kuroko started to press himself down into Kiyoshi's thrusts, tongue lolling as he fucked himself onto his senpai's cock like a wanton whore. A whispered littany of '_please_' and '_Kiyoshi-senpai_' echoed from the tile walls as they both came closer and closer to their climax.

The pale teen felt mindless as he impaled himself repeatedly on Kiyoshi's length, the pressure inside his abdomen coiling tight like a spring as he pounded towards his finish, eyes rolling as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He was sure his prostate was going to bruise as the taller brunette felt another powerful thrust hit home with pinpoint accuracy as his body bucked.

"_Kiyoshi-senpai_!" Kuroko managed as his vision went white, his body seased up, muscles locking down as come exploded from his erection and into the water. His body thrashed and shuddered through its climax, causing his inner walls to clench savagely around Kiyoshi's pulsing erection as his body endured the aftershocks.

"_Nng_," Kiyoshi groaned gutturally, hips jumping as his climax was forcefully pulled from his loins by Kuroko's grasping inner walls, thick white come filling him to the brim as the bluenette milked him for everything he had. His hands spasmed on the smaller teens hips as he buried himself fully inside of him, head falling to rest on his pale shoulder.

They sagged together, hips occasionally jerking as aftershocks wracked their frames, as they came down from their sex induced high.

The brunette watched as semen clouded the water as it leaked from Kuroko's stretched hole, dripping out of him in thick drops.

"Looks like we'll have to take another bath,

* * *

**A: _Okay, yeah me and K had a huge procrastination sesh during this chapter, suck a dick. -whispers- its all kelsies fault_**

**_So! Kiyoshi, huh? Didja like it? Here, unlike in most stories, me and K wanted to give the more unloved characters some attention, so this happened! I quite liked it, despite not having much to go on in how Kiyoshi would go about the frick frack... It was quite troublesome actually. But it came out okay, so im not that bothered._**

**_Also, K has gone on a school trip to spain and has therefore ditched me in math class (Im literally the only one on my table as my other friends went too) and im still crying about it basically. But its the last day of term tomorrow so EASTER HOLIDAYS._**

**_So, yeah you know the drill, review, follow, favourite, tell us what pairing you want to see and we'll give it a go!_**

**_Ja ne~_**


End file.
